dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
The two mystery men invade Ultra's HQ, which is hidden under the World's Fair, but the bad guys make their escape in a rocket ship built into the Pyramax. They start the countdown on a bomb hidden in the Hyperglobe, but Superman is able to throw the globe at the fleeing rocket and "kill two birds with one stone!" 1942: Battlefields In Nazi-occupied France, the Blackhawk Squadron, Hawkman, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), and the Spectre are trying to stop a giant robot/tank. During the battle, Chuck of the Blackhawks sacrifices himself to prevent the destruction of a hospital. Superman arrives in time to pursue the leader, who reveals himself to be the Ultra-Humanite. He exposes Superman to artificially-created Kryptonite radiation, confirming his belief that Superman is an alien, and escapes. On Themyscira, Wonder Woman (Diana) and Hippolyta discuss Diana's decision to travel to the outside world and Hippolya's reluctance to let her thousand-year old daughter go. In Gotham City, Lois Lane has tracked down the plans for the giant robot/tank and discovers that Lex Luthor is the mastermind. Luthor and his goons kidnap Lane, take her back to their base and attempt to kill her. While fleeing, they are pursued by the Batmobile. They make it to their second Gotham base where they have stashed Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin slips his bonds and is battling the villains when one of them gives him an order - in Batman's voice! After Luthor is defeated, the henchman who spoke removes his disguise to reveal the cape-and-cowled Batman. He explains that he had infiltrated Luthor's gang in order to discover both secret bases and was responsible for guiding a remote-controlled Batmobile and allowing Lane and Robin to slip their bonds. Later, at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark discuss the return of the Ultra-Humanite and that Clark has failed his military induction physical. (He inadvertently read the eye-chart in the next room with his X-ray vision.) 1949: Family Matters A very pregnant Lois Kent has been kidnapped by the Joker, who says that he knows Superman is Clark Kent. Superman bursts in and the Joker opens a lead-lined safe to reveal Kryptonite. Superman is seemingly weakened, but quickly shows he's unaffected and is shot in the back by Lex Luthor. Lex pulls off a mask to reveal the cowled Batman. Flashback to the Batcave, 24 hours prior: Alfred and Batman are discussing Dick Grayson's imminent departure for college while the Bat-signal awaits a response. Dick appears dressed as Robin and the two answer Gordon's call as a team for the last time. Tony Gordon, Jim Gordon's son, has replaced his father as Police Commissioner (with the endorsement of Batman). He informs them that the Joker, though "it's been four years since we thought he died in that nuclear blast," has been seen at a robbery at the Metallurgical Institute. Initially puzzled because the Joker is only interested in wealth and the institute had no precious metals, Batman believes he's found the answer and a connection to Superman. Batman and Robin take the Batjet to Metropolis where they meet up with the Man of Steel. Back to the present: Superman is creeping Robin out by mimicking Luthor's voice as they watch the scene from a nearby rooftop. Superman starts to go in, despite the danger from the Green Kryptonite, but Robin has another plan. The two villains relate to Lois how Luthor freed the Joker from the Siberian labor camp where he had been imprisoned after being captured from Nazi Germany, all so the Joker could steal something even more rare than Green K. Just then Superman enters, hovering above the floor, and announces he'll allow Luthor to do what he wants if Lois is freed. Luthor gloats while Joker drags Lois behind a lead shield, ostensibly to protect the unborn child. Just as Luthor is about to open a second lead-lined safe that contains Gold Kryptonite, stripping Superman of his powers forever, a heat vision blast melts the safe into slag. The real Superman shows himself and the second Superman rips off his disguise to reveal Robin. Joker gets knocked out by Batman, who was secretly saved from the bullet by Superman. Luthor uses the Greek K against Superman and attempts to escape in a rocket which blows up, much as happened the first time Luthor encountered the world's finest heroes. In the aftermath, Superman explains to Lois that the elaborate hoax was needed to flush Luthor out of the honeycomb of lead-lined tunnels and trick him into deactivating traps on the safes. Unfortunately, they realize that the baby didn't react to the Green K because he had already been exposed to the Gold K, permanently realigning his DNA and rendering him human. To spare him the psychological damage of growing up the human son of Superman, Lois and Clark decide to keep Clark's secret from him forever. Batman and Robin return to Gotham, where one year later, Alfred is tending bees and reminiscing about Bruce's wedding six month's earlier. His new bride appears and announces she has something to tell Bruce while holding some knitted baby booties. 1953: Absent Friends On a cold February night, a battered James Gordon enlists the aid of Batman (Bruce Wayne) to stop the Head of the Demon, Ra's al Ghul. Batman relay the info to other members of the Justice Society of America; Atom, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hawkman and Wonder Girl, a teen-aged magical projection of Diana. She has temporarily replaced Wonder Woman (Diana Trevor), who is in the late stages of pregnancy. On a planet in the Delta Vega star system, Superman (Clark Kent) searches for a way to escape with the cancer treatment he came for. Unfortunately, the planet is now occupied by hostile alien invaders and the local star is red, leaving him with no super-powers. Back on Earth, Lois Kent, who is near to giving birth to her second child, is visited by her sister, Lucy Olsen (nee Lane) and her new husband, Jimmy Olsen. In the Batcave, Alfred and Batman discuss Jim Gordon's condition, Gordon's granddaughter Barbara, and the circumstances of Gordon's "escape." Superman is able to create a signal that attracts the attention of the sector Green Lantern, Abin Sur, who proceeds to clear the planet of invaders. Over North Korea, Wonder Girl searches for the downed plane of Gen. Steve Trevor, the husband of her magical duplicate, who was shot down in combat. She find his horribly mangled body and flies off to Themyscira with the hopes that the Purple Healing Ray will be able to repair him as it did over a decade before. Abin Sur returns Superman to Earth and introduces him to Alan Scott, Earth's resident Green Lantern but not a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Diana Trevor and Lois Kent go into labor simultaneously and give birth to daughters at the same moment. Abin Sur and Alan Scott speculate on a connection between the two. Clark Kent arrives at the hospital and is introduced to his daughter, Kara. Unlike her brother, Joel, she has not been exposed to Gold Kryptonite and will eventually develop super powers. Diana Trevor, meanwhile, is informed by Wonder Girl that her husband is dead. Diana is comforted by the presence of her newborn daughter, Stephanie Trevor. 1959: Strange Days In Gotham City, Batman chases a building that has seemed to come to life. After subduing the building, Batman calls out for Bat-Mite, convinced this is one of his tricks, only to have Mr. Mxyzptlk show up instead. In Metropolis, Superman has been transformed by Red Kryptonite used by Brainiac into a massive green monster, Jimmy Olsen managing to keep him from causing damage until it wears off. Watching the news on television, Lois Lane is jarred when daughter Kara comes to her and shows she is floating off the floor. A resorted Superman is met by Bat-Mite who explains the same thing that Mxysptlk is to Batman: The duo were captured by aliens whose planet has been conquered by an evil race. Hearing of the heroes of Earth, the aliens have decided that Superman and Batman are the best candidates to help them but want Bat-Mite and Mxyzptlk to choose who is the better hero. The two agree (Mxyzptlk convinced as he figures it'll take centuries for Superman to return to Earth from the alien world) and the aliens wish for them to test the others' champion. Lois gives Kara a special amulet that allows her to control her powers. In the Batcave, Alfred is surprised to find Bruce Wayne Jr in a Robin costume, eager to start his crime-fighting career. Dick Grayson surprises them with a visit but insists he's not ready to be Batman yet. Batman and Superman find themselves separately fighting bizarre monsters the two imps come up with, both seemingly crushed by a creature. The aliens arrive to decide that Bat-Mite and Mxyzptlk are just the heroes they need and bring them to their world. Superman and Batman come out of hiding, pleased their plan worked. Meanwhile, an aged Lex Luthor comes up to Joel Kent with some news. 1964: Children's Hour In the Batcave, Mrs. Wayne is outraged at Bruce Jr. wanting to go out as Robin, forbidding him from this until he's older. In Metropolis, Kara is showing off her new Supergirl costume to her parents who let her visit Bruce Jr. Watching, a jealous Joel uses a teleporter to visit Lex Luthor who insists Joel trust him to get what he's due. Supergirl visits Bruce Jr. who suggests they go out together. Dick Grayson (as Batman) enters an apartment to be attacked by Batgirl, the two sparring before making love. Kara and Bruce Jr. go to Central City where Kid Flash is fighting the Weather Wizard only to be captured by Wizard's ally, the Mirror Master. Supergirl and Robin arrive to help only to be blasted by Gorilla Grodd. Worried about his nephew, Barry Allen calls Diana Prince. Overhearing, Diana's daughter, Stephanie dons her own costume as Wonder Girl to investigate. She finds the teen heroes held by the Rogues as Gorilla Grodd plans to steal Kid Flash and Supergirl's powers. They argue as to who gets empowered first, allowing Supergirl to escape, Wonder Girl flying in to free Robin and Kid Flash. The teen heroes make quick work of the Rogues and decide to become a team, naming themselves the Justice League of America. 1969: Changing Times At the White House, President Richard Nixon is upset that the Justice Society refuses to either deal with protesters or end the conflict in Vietnam. Leaving, Batman (now Dick Grayson) and Superman talk about Joel Kent being a soldier and how he's still upset at discovering he's Superman's son while Bruce Wayne Jr. is ready to serve in the army. In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne is by the grave of Alfred Pennyworth and met by Alfred's ghost although Bruce is still uncertain whether or not it is real. Bruce mentions how he spent too much time in public as Batman, making it harder for Dick to convince people he was the original. Dick and Bruce Jr (now Robin) are interrogating the Joker in prison on Joker Jr., the Joker claiming the man is neither his son or protégé and his legacy will die with him, which doesn't sit right with Batman or Robin. In Metropolis, Lois Lane is informed by her doctor that she has terminal cancer, telling Kara (now Supergirl) that there's no chance of a cure. In Vietnam, Joel is leading a patrol to attack a village, wiping it out despite any proof it's an army base. When Joel threatens to kill the survivors, one of his soldiers pulls out a pistol and decides enough is enough. At the Batcave, Bruce Jr. suggests going out as Batman himself with a hidden costume (provided by Barry Allen) and mimicking the voice but Bruce insists it's important people believe there is only one Batman. Dick investigates a diamond exchange he believes Joker Jr. is going to steal from. At the jail, Robin goes to Joker's cell only to find it empty save for a packet of makeup and plans for the exchange which indicate Batman is in danger. At the exchange, Dick falls through a razor-covered tunnel and met by Joker Jr, who claims to have spent ten years preparing this. He hits Batman with a hallucinogenic drug, then trips him in giant pies with machine guns lifting out of them. Robin arrives too late to find Dick's body. Joker Jr. turns himself in to the police, removing his makeup and wig to reveal he's been the original Joker all along. He gloats about killing Batman only for Bruce Jr. to come out of the room, clad in the Batman costume and holding Dick's body (cape covering his face) to declare the Joker killed Robin. At Dick's funeral, Bruce tells his son not to give up his feelings for Kara as Bruce Jr. realizes he can't go into the military. Returning home, the Kents are met by a telegram informing them Joel has been killed in action. 1975: Troubled Souls In Arkham Asylum, the Joker is shown a complete wreck, drooling and gasping. Batman and Supergirl watch, Batman wanting to make sure this isn't one of the Joker's tricks. Meanwhile, test pilot Hal Jordan pilots an experimental space plane only to lose control and plummet toward Earth. He survives but decides his time as a pilot is done, instead telling Carol Ferris he plans to go into politics. In Gotham City, an aged Jim Gordon talks about his time finally being up to Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon. At Arkham, the doctor claims the Joker has finally snapped, showing video footage of him ranting in his cell. Checking the tape at the Batcave, Kara hears the Joker yelling "get away from me, Batman, I already killed you!" The two go to see Doctor Occult, who knows Bruce Jr. is the third Batman and suspects the Joker is being haunted by Dick Grayson's spirit. He calls in Deadman who goes to Arkham to possess the Joker's body, stunned at the chaos of the Joker's mind as Dick's monstrous spirit attacks. Deadman jumps into Supergirl's body to tell Bruce Jr. of this as Bruce Sr. thinks of someone who can help. Once more, the Joker is attacked by Dick's ghost only for Alfred's ghost to arrive and tell him to stop, that this is not justice and Dick can't stain his soul like this. The two embrace as Alfred leads Dick into the afterlife. On his deathbed, the Joker asks for Batman to remove his mask so he can finally know who his foe is but Batman refuses to give the Joker any kind of peace. At Dick's grave, Bruce meets Bruce Jr. and Kara to tell them he can no longer see Alfred's spirit, the faithful butler having done his final duty for his family. 1979: Twilight of the Gods In her hospital bed, an aged Lois Lane fumes that no one realizes the wedding of Kara and Bruce Jr. is also that of Supergirl and Batman. The two are met by Doctor Holurt, a specialist who has been helping Lois with her cancer treatments. Superman returns to the Daily Planet, using old age makeup for his Clark Kent persona. Up in Earth orbit, Supergirl and Batman fight back Brainiac's attempt to attack Earth. Jimmy Olsen tells Clark he's finally leaving the Planet on good terms. In a distant mountain, Bruce Wayne finally comes face-to-face with Ra's al Ghul who offers a proposition to him. In Gotham, Bruce Jr. is worried about his father but pleased when his mother pays a visit for the wedding. Kara arrives for a flying trip, Bruce's mother jarred when Supergirl's costume falls out of the sky. In a hidden lab, a woman named Mei-Lai watches as a figure in green armor prepares himself for the final attack on his hated foes. The wedding of Kara and Bruce Jr. is just finishing when the figure attacks, blasting Clark with a kryptonite ray and calling him Superman in front of everyone. Kara changes to Supergirl to attack, the wedding guests stunned to realize who the Kents really are. Lois and Clark suddenly find themselves in a force field created by Dr. Hoult who reveals himself to be Lex Luthor. Before a helpless Clark's eyes, Luthor snaps Lois' neck, Clark swearing to kill his foe who teleports away. Kara fights the armored figure, who drops the armor to reveal himself as Joel Kent. He explains that after being shot by his men, he was found and nursed to health by Mei-Lai and eventually got in touch with the man he thinks of as a true father, Luthor. Joel believes Luthor's story that Clark deliberately exposed Joel to gold kryptonite as he was afraid Joel would replace him as Superman. Luthor found a way to give Joel those powers and Joel uses them to punch right through Kara. He flies away, leaving a heartbroken Bruce Jr. to find Kara's body. At Luthor's lair, Joel suddenly starts to collapse as Luthor informs him that a human body could never take being given Kryptonian powers, just as Luthor knew. A gloating Luthor lets the dying Joel know that Superman never lied to his son while Luthor did nothing but lie. Superman smashes into the lair as Luthor's holographic image fades away. Mei-Lai arrives to show Joel's fully human son and Superman worries about the boy facing the same fate as Joel as Superman's grandson. Arriving on the scene, Batman tells Superman not to worry as he'll raise the child instead. 1986: To Hunt the Hunter Superman bursts into Lex Luthor's lair only for Luthor to be a holographic projection. At JLA headquarters, Carrie West, the new Flash, talks to Stephanie (now Wonder Woman) about Batman being out of control, Alan Scott saying they need to shut him down. Wonder Woman expresses concerns over Alan's age, Alan saying he wanted to retire years before but his only candidate his ring found (Hal Jordan) turned politician. In Gotham, Batman is chased by the police, onlookers still looking up to him as a hero despite his hard reputation. The Batmobile is stopped by a wall formed by Flash but takes her down to track the new villainess the Hyena. Batman takes down her gang only to be locked in a green cage by Alan Scott. Batman uses a device to cover Alan with wood, blocking his powers. He then fights Wonder Girl, accusing her of not being there where Kara died as she was thrust back in time to ancient Greece for centuries. When Alan tries to stop him, Batman brutally beats him down, nearly killing him before Flash stops him. Realizing how far he's gone, Bruce Jr. returns home and begs Mei-Lei to help him. 1989: Crime and Punishment President Hal Jordan watches video footage broadcast throughout the world that shows Superman apparently killing Lex Luthor in cold blood. Realizing the time has come, Jordan goes to a hidden bunker to retrieve a piece of kryptonite only to find it already missing. Bruce Jr. (now in an armored Batman suit) has stolen it and goes to the Fortress of Solitude. He begins destroying artifacts to get Superman's attention but pauses at a statue of Kara. Superman arrives to stop him, the two exchanging blows until Bruce Jr. sees Superman's face bruised. Superman explains that a few days earlier, he finally caught up to Luthor in a hidden fortress. Luthor showed Superman that while he had been so busy searching, he'd missed how Jimmy Olsen, Lucy Lane, their children, Perry White's son and others have been systematically murdered on Luthor's orders. An outraged Superman grabs Luthor but feels weakened realizing too late that Luthor's cufflinks are gold kryptonite. Luthor then reveals that he's actually the Ultra-Humanite, having transferred his brain into his assistant Luthor's body back in 1939. He traps Superman behind an electrical field as he prepares to use a head-set to exchange their minds. Seeing a piece of debris on the floor, Superman plays for time by asking how the Humanite escaped him all these years, the Humanite explaining he simply jumped forward in time a decade. Superman grabs the piece of metal and hurls it out, intending to pin the Ultra-Humanite to the console but instead causes an electrical shock that kills him, his death automatically transmitted to the world. Superman appears before the World Court to plead guilty, saying that he can't be certain he didn't mean subconsciously to murder the Ultra-Humanite. The judges accept the verdict but, in recognition of Superman's service to mankind, sentence him to ten years. They realize that putting him powerless in prison is too dangerous so Batman uses a generator to send Superman into the Phantom Zone. 1997: Turning Points Changing to a less armored costume, Bruce Jr is showing Clark (now Robin) the new Batcave, telling Clark he is going to track down Ra's al Ghul and it's time Clark became Batman. However, Clark refuses, showing his new costume as Knightwing and how he figured out a while ago he is not Bruce's real son. At the White House, President Barbara Gordon meets an aged Hal Jordan and Alan Scott with their wives, all worried of reports of Sinestro heading to Earth to kill Green Lantern. In the mountains, Kyle Rayner, Flash and Blackhawk are attacked by Sinestro. In Gotham, Knightwing is trying out the new flying Batmobile when an explosion occurs, caused by armored crook Ransak. The two battle as Superman watches from the Phantom Zone with General Zod, Zora and Quex-ul. Knightwing figures out this isn't the real Ransak but rather his daughter who attacks only to spot Superman's form, allowing Knightwing (who does not see it) to defeat her. Sinestro attacks the White House, blasting down Alan Scott. Hal grabs the fallen Kyle's ring to attack Sinestro, pointing out that the ring's yellow weakness was because Kyle was told about it and uses his will to defeat Sinestro. Hal, Alan and Kyle go before the Guardians of the Universe who confirm that the yellow weakness was made up to form a mental block to prevent Green Lanterns from misusing their power. They tell Alan that his weakness to wood was because he was struck by a wooden club in his first outing as Green Lantern, creating that sort of block. They then ask Hal to help them rebuild the Corps. 1999: Beginnings and Endings In a mountain base, Batman finally comes face to face with the masked Ra's al Ghul who declares he wants Batman to take his place. He shows Batman the Lazarus Pit and how, in 1979, Ra's and Bruce Wayne entered it together with the idea that two people could balance things out and make the survivor immortal. The two went into the Pit, Ra's unable to take the agony but Bruce dragging him down into it until one emerged. "Ra's" removes his helmet to reveal himself as a much younger-looking Bruce Wayne. He shows Bruce Jr. how he has spent the last decade transforming Ra's organization into a world-spanning humanitarian project, working so subtly that Ra's own people assume these are "fronts," unaware it has become the real organization. Bruce is ready to turn this all over to his son so he can become Batman again. Back in Gotham, Bruce stops a mugging and tells the would-be victim to let everyone know he's back. He then gets the projector to free Superman from the Phantom Zone, the two old friends happy to see each other back. They're met by Clark Wayne who has taken the name Knightwing and surprised to learn he's Superman's grandson, not Bruce's. They travel to the Ultra-Humanite's lair, kept protected by Green Lantern's force field. When Lantern arrives, Superman is startled at the young man, Knightwing introducing Kyle Rayne who took over when Alan Scott retired. Superman tells them he was always confused as to why the Ultra-Humanite would switch bodies with a powerless Superman and reasons the Humanite found a cure for Gold K. Kyle helps them find a vial and after drinking it, Superman's powers are restored. He then recreates the formuela to give to Clark so he can gain powers as well. Confident the world is in good hands, Superman leaves to travel through space although Bruce and Knightwing are sure he'll be back. 2008: This Ancient Evil A figure awakens in a lab, a disembodied brain in a robotic suit, outraged at what has happened and baffled when he exits into modern-day Times Square. In Central City, Jay Allen dons the costume to become the new Flash. In Gotham, Knightwing reunites with Ransaks' daughter, Amanda, who he has fallen in love with. Bruce and Bruce Jr. go to meet a dying Mrs. Wayne who has a secret to tell them. The robot continues to march around and attacks policemen, now calling itself Metallo. Knightwing flies in, Metallo thinking him Superman and jarred to realize how much time has passed for Superman to have a grandson. He attacks with kryptonite blasts, Knightwing able to hold up to them when Flash, Cyborg and Blackhawk arrive to help. Hearing of the chaos, the President of the United States hits a special pager that summons Hal Jordan (now a much-younger Green Lantern) back to Earth to help. They bring Metallo's brain to a lab to find out it's Lex Luthor, having been kept hidden by the Ultra-Humanite for decades before the robot helpers followed programming to give him a new home. In Gotham, Clark and Amanda are married. 2019: Father to the Man Batman and Knightwing arrive at the Fotress of Solitude, talking of how crime is down on Earth. They're surprised by Superman who shows a chronoscope with a message from Jonathan Kent made ninety nine years earlier. Jonathan talks of how a young Clark showed him the time-scope of how Batman would come to be with the murder of his parents which Jonathan wants to stop. Traveling to Gotham City, Clark becomes Superboy for the first time to warn the Waynes. However, the Ultra-Humanite is in Gotham as well to try and kidnap Bruce, using a steam-powered machine to capture the Waynes. Superboy attacks but is blasted by Ultra and his aide, a young man named Luthor. They take Bruce to a warehouse but Bruce uses a trick taught by Harry Houdini to escape his ropes just as Superboy arrives. Bruce attacks, dressed in a costume as the Flying Fox, taking down the Humanite's gang. Ultra tries to escape but Jonathan blasts him with his shotgun, frying his armor and causing the Humanite to lose control over his legs. Jonathan shows Thomas Wayne what will happen in the future, Thomas leaving believing it. When the Waynes are killed, a confused Jonathan looks at the chronoscope and sees Thomas and Martha preparing for the theater, knowing they are going to die but realizing they will be giving the world a great hero with their sacrifice. The two old friends reflect on how their fathers shaped their lives and how better they are for that gift. 2919: Ninteen Twenty Nine In deep space, Bruce meets with a now long white-haired Superman, the two talking of how peaceful the galaxy is. Superman says he wanted to get together to note their real first meeting. In 1919, Superboy is arriving in Gotham City, having won a contest to work at the Gotham Gazette. Among the winners is a young Lois Lane as Bruce Wayne arrives to tell everyone he wants to make a good paper to help the city. Clark and Lois are touring the city when a robot attacks, Clark using his x-ray vision to see Lex Luthor controlling it. Turning into Superboy, he attacks the robot but is knocked back by flame. Watching, Bruce decides the time has come and puts on an early Robin costume to join the fray. Luthor escapes as Superboy and Robin work together to stop the out of control Robot, Superboy dumping it onto the moon. The two, with Lois, track the robot down to a warehouse where the aged Dr. Erwin claims Luthor stole his robot for the robbery. But Superboy figures out Erwin is Luthor in disguise, Lex grabbing Lois to escape and using a kryptonite ring to keep Superboy at bay. Finding a loose strip of metal, Robin creates a makeshift Batarang to knock Luthor down and Superboy captures him. Luthor is dragged off as Lois gives Superboy a kiss. Back in Smallville, Clark is talking about this to his parents when Pete Ross bursts in, saying Lana Lang has been transformed into some kind of sorceress. Back in 2919, the two friends talk about the past as Batman suggests they explore the universe and find other adventures on other worlds. Superman agrees but says they won't be alone. A young looking Lana Lang arrives, explaining all those transformations she went through over the years have made her as immortal as the other two. She tracked Clark down centuries earlier, the two now married to Batman's happy surprise. The trio leave together to find more trouble to get into. | Issues = * Superman & Batman: Generations #1 * Superman & Batman: Generations #2 * Superman & Batman: Generations #3 * Superman & Batman: Generations #4 * Superman & Batman: Generations II #1 * Superman & Batman: Generations II #2 * Superman & Batman: Generations II #3 * Superman & Batman: Generations II #4 | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * The story series takes place in the Earth-3839 universe. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}